The Quintuple Date
by BookGirl465
Summary: Caleo, Jasper, Percabeth, Solangelo, Frazel. Not neccesarily in that order. My first story. Post BoO. One-shot.


**By the way, this story is dedicated to TheAwesomestNerd**.

**Enjoy!**

I woke up to a bang, confused. This didn't really look like my room on the Argo II. Then I remembered. We were back at Camp. After I _caused the end of the world with a nosebleed..._ Shaking my head to clear all of the depressing thoughts, I got up to see what all the ruckus outside was. I opened the door and went outside, and looked on in confusion. Almost the entire camp was outside, staring at something in the sky. Some sort of... Dragon? A bronze dragon with a hazy outline of a boy and a girl. I blinked, trying to clear my hazy mind. It didn't work. "Can someone poke me?" I asked aloud. I had to wake from this horrible nightmare. I knew Leo wasn't coming back, it was pointless to dream it. A blonde girl next to me, who I recognized as Piper's newest sister, reached out to poke me, but she didn't seem to want to do it on my shoulder. In order to remain faithful to Annabeth I dodged and ran. Then I realized: even I couldn't dream up something so.. so horrifying, of a girl trying to pinch my lower parts first thing in the morning. That meant I was awake. "Leo!" I yelled. "It's Leo and Calypso!" I got several looks, but mostly from girls who turned red right away. I wasn't really sure why, but shook it off. That had been happening a lot lately. I scanned the crowd, looking for Annabeth. I saw Piper murmuring sweet nothings to Jason (gods, they are so sappy, but its adorable,) Frank with his arm around Hazel, and Nico and Will just standing next to each other shyly, yet seeming content with just being in each other's presence. I saw Annabeth standing next to her brother, Malcolm, and her sister, Aaliyah. She looked gorgeous, as always, her blonde hair in stunning princess curls. Annabeth, I mean, not Aaliyah. I pushed through the crowd to get to her. She smiled at me happily, one of the first times of seen her do that since the war.

"Leo's coming back!" I smiled at her. "I know." I hugged her tightly. Malcolm looked at me in annoyance. "Dude, if you're going to touch my sister in public, put some clothes on first." I frowned. "What do you - oh". I looked down, and remembered - I sleep in just my boxers. Annabeth just laughed. Gods, how I love her laugh. Anyway. I returned my attention to Festus, who was landing. I still don't get why he named his dragon happy. Oh well. "Leo!" Piper yelled, running towards him as soon as he landed, with the rest of the seven hot on her trail, immediately followed by the rest of the camp. I momentarily forgot about only wearing boxers, I was just thrilled that Leo finally got Calypso. At least now she has someone who deserves her.

"Yo, it's super-sized Mcshizzle, man! Where's the applause?" Leo called, holding out his arms. Piper slapped his face, but then attacked him with a hug. I was smiling. Since the war and all of the damage caused, none of us were really smiling any more. I was watching them, and didn't notice that Calypso had snuck up behind me. She tapped me on the shoulder, and I whipped around, surprised. I relaxed when I realized who it was, and then tensed. I had left her on the island alone, after all. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Percy, I... I really missed you. But then Leo came, and... you aren't jealous, are you?" I shook my head. "No. Leo deserved you. I told the gods to let you go, but I should have known that they wouldn't, and I should have pursued it. I didn't though. And for that, I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes. "Percy, I don't blame you. You are a great hero, and I'm happy for you, since you have Annabeth. And now I have Leo. So let's just be friends now, okay?" I nodded, relieved.

Leo made his way over, glaring at me. "Dude, get away from my girlfriend. You had your chance, and screwed up. You hurt her, and left her. Get away." "Leo-" Calypso cut in putting her hand on his chest, (which, by the way, wasn't that scrawny anymore, as he appeared to have finally hit puberty,) but I wouldn't have it. I turned around and walked off, knowing that his words were true.

* * *

><p>I made my way over to the Hepheastus cabin with Annabeth. Leo had decided to throw a party in his underground chamber or whatever, just for the seven, Leo, Will, and Calypso. Nyssa nodded to me as I made my way down to his chamber.<p>

Wow. Just wow Leo. The walls were all metal, with big turning gears and mechanical stuff, but that's not the fun part. There was a disco ball, but instead of it reflecting lights, it reflected Leo's name. Seriously. But other than that, it was cool. Loud music and whatnot. "Wow." Annabeth marveled, and grabbed my hand. "Come on Seaweed Brain, let's dance." So I brought her to the dance floor. I would say that I've improved my dancing since eighth grade, but I really haven't. So our dancing mostly consisted of me getting lost in her eyes and then tripping over my own feet. But she just laughed and kissed me every time that happened, so I didn't really mind. Suddenly, my attention was drawn away from Annabeth.

"Yo, listen up! Beauty Queen has an announcement!" Leo called. Piper grumbled at the nickname, but started talking.

"Okay. So, now that we are all couples, my Aphrodite side has decided that we should go all watch a movie together as a double date, just with five couples!"

"You mean a quintuple date?" Annabeth asked. Of course she knows the right word, I thought, shaking my head fondly.

"Yes! We are going to - by we I mean Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, and Solangelo -" "What?!" I interrupted. Piper blushed.

"Sorry. Those are names my siblings made up. Anyway, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, me, Calypso, Leo, Will, and Nico, so everyone here, are going to go on a date together!"

The girls all either blushed or smirked (Annabeth) and the guys all groaned, with the exception of Jason, who just hugged Piper, and pecked her on the cheek. Annabeth grabbed my arm, and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please, seaweed brain! Besides, is going on a date with me that bad?" I sighed. There was no way I could resist her. I looked around, and all the other guys seemed to be in a similar situation. "Okay." I relented. "I'll come."

* * *

><p>So here I am, wearing jeans and a light blue tee shirt, waiting for Annabeth to leave her cabin, so that we can all go to watch a movie. I think it's called Singing Bird or something? Anyway, Aaliyah was helping Annabeth get ready, which I don't really get. I mean, Annabeth is seventeen, she doesn't need help getting dressed! If anyone would help her get dressed, it should be me. Erm, sorry. Then Annabeth emerges. Wow. She's wearing a pair of nice black jeans and a flowy, light gray top. Her blonde curls were pinned back, and she was only wearing the faintest trace of makeup. She looked gorgeous. "You look beautiful, Wise Girl", I said, smiling. "You don't look so bad yourself." She replied, smirking. "Come on, the others are probably waiting for us at Thalia's pine."<p>

When we got to the tree, Will announced that he was driving, because the awesome red Ferrari was from his dad, and we couldn't wreck it, because we had to give it back. "How are we all gonna fit?" I asked, confused. Will and Nico just laughed. "Dude, this is one of Apollo's cars. It's magic." Will said slowly, as if I were an idiot. I blushed, while Annabeth laughed. We got in, and inside it was the size of a limo. "Oh." I muttered. I sat down, with Annabeth next to me. At first, Annabeth and I were just snuggling. She looked up at me in adoration. "I love you, Seaweed Brain." "Love you too, Wise Girl." I leaned down, and kissed her. At first it was gentle, but she put her arms around my neck and pressed our bodies together. As we drove, Piper explained what would happen, but no one was listening. I was making out with Annabeth, Hazel and Frank were talking in low tones, Leo was glaring at me, and Calypso was talking to him, Will was driving, and Nico was giving him directions. Oh, so Jason was listening. Whatever. I accidentally fell while snogging Annabeth, and just my luck, I fell right into Hazel, knocking her into Frank. He caught her, and leaned down and kissed her lightly. Piper broke off her lecture and awwwed, because they hardly ever show any physical affection for each other. I guess Hazel knew that though, and wanted to prove us wrong, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. From the way Frank's eyes widened, I'm guessing that's never happened before, yet he quickly responded, and I turned back to Annabeth.

"We're here!" Will announced, pushing up his shades, and grabbing Nico's hand. I broke apart from Annabeth. I really am happy for Nico. He's like a little brother, and I'm really glad that he has someone like Will who can be there for him. I straightened my shirt, as did Annabeth, and she fixed her hair. We all entered the movie theatre, and I started looking at the signs. "Where's Singing Bird?" I asked, frowning. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's Mockingjay, Seaweed Brain, and it's over there." "Oh." I said, feeling kind of dumb.

Apparently though, Wise Girl and I were nominated for getting everyone popcorn and drinks, while they watched the beginning of the movie. So we went over and bought all the stuff, I won't bore you with those details. We had our arms full and were ready to head back when we both heard a growl outside that sounded like a hellhound. Actually, it sounded like a lot of hellhounds. We exchanged glances, and ran outside. With the popcorn and drinks. Honestly. So, we go outside, and we see a pack of about two dozen hellhounds. But get this: we were holding popcorn and drinks. We couldn't draw weapons. So I did the rational thing. I threw all of the food at the hellhounds. The first hellhound gobbled up a diet coke midair, but then fell to the ground, convulsing. Wow. That stuff must be _really _unhealthy. Annabeth took my cue, and we both defeated a total of three hellhounds together with snacks. Amazing, right? But there were still two and a half ish dozen left. I drew Riptide, and Annabeth her bronze knife. In no time, the hellhounds were reduced to dust, literally. I checked my watch/shield thing. The movie was about half done. Oops. Annabeth looked at me. "There's no point going in now. We won't understand. Why don't we use our time for... other things." And what kind of teenage guy would I be if I disagreed?

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Annabeth and I were busy getting re-dressed, (let me tell you, underwater sex is amazing,) and then hurried back into the theater to find our friends. "Where were you?" Piper demanded. Leo put a hand on her shoulder. "Piper, their clothes are rumpled and wet, where did you think they were?" He met my eyes, and nodded slightly, letting me know that we were good, he forgave me for leaving Calypso.<p>

"Well," Leo started, "It's hardly fair that Percy and Annabeth got alone time, what about all of us other couples? Piper, you can ask them for details later, just get in the bus."


End file.
